


Falling Free (Our One Heroic Pledge)

by Catclaw



Series: Dirty Little Secret [28]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-26
Updated: 2007-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the 'secrets' in the All American Rejects' video for their song Dirty Little Secret.<br/>This secret: I take more than the suggested dose.<br/>Can be (and in fact should be) read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Free (Our One Heroic Pledge)

I take more than the suggested dose. Alfred would skin me alive if he knew, not that I plan on admitting it. Ever. Isn’t that amusing? The Big Bad Bat afraid of an old man.

It’s mainly painkillers, not that that makes it any better. And it’s not like I’m actively seeking death right? No more so that going out every night to fight the dregs of the city.

It started about a year before I became the Batman. Originally I had toyed with the idea of taking more illicit drugs, but I’d seen what it had done to Lex and I found that I couldn’t do that to my body, couldn’t make myself that weak or dependant on something. Not if I wanted vengeance. Besides, it wouldn’t do to have good, decent, upstanding member of society Bruce Wayne to have that type of scandal associated with his name. I don’t need the local law enforcement watching me that closely.

I only take them when I need them, I’m not addicted to them. Though it is on a startlingly frequent basis that I need to take painkillers, but I challenge you to get in fights every night and not come away in pain. While I like the bad guys to believe that the Batman is invulnerable and indestructible that’s just not the case.

So I just keep taking those damn white pills and perhaps one day they’ll dull the mental pain as well as the physical.


End file.
